Ringback tone service allows a user of a mobile phone to preselect feedback to be played to a user of a communication device that calls the mobile phone. For example, a calling party employs a calling communication device to place a call to a called communication device employed by a called party. The calling party hears a ringback tone preselected by the called party while waiting for the called party to answer. The feedback in one example comprises an announcement and/or tone. The feedback in a further example comprises a ringback tone or announcement followed by a ringback tone. The ringback tone service replaces a traditional ringing sound that the calling party hears before the called party answers the call with the ringback tone preselected by the user of the called party. The ringback tone service allows the called party to customize the ringing sound that the calling party hears upon calling the called party.
In known ringback tone systems, the ringback tone played to the calling party is a pre-determined recording selected by the called party. The ringback tone can only be changed by the called party and the calling party is not able to interact with the ringback tone service. If the ringback tone is a song that the calling party does not like, they are forced to listen to it until the called party answers. If the ringback tone is an important message and the calling party misses a portion of it, they are unable to replay the message.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in calling party user interaction with a ringback tone service.